habiticafandomcom-20200222-history
Whats new 2017
---- Here you see all the News of 2017. Current News 2/14/2017 HAPPY VALENTINE'S DAY! ALSO, BEHIND THE SCENES WITH HABITICA STAFF PETS Valentine's Day in Habitica! Help motivate all of the lovely people in your life by sending them a caring valentine. For the next week only, Valentines can be purchased for 10 gold from the Market. For spreading love and joy throughout the community, both the giver AND the receiver get a coveted "adoring friends" badge. Hooray! While you're there, why not check out the other cards that are available to send to your party? Each one gives a special achievement of its own... By Lemoness and SabreCat Behind the Scenes: Our Real-Life Pets Although the Habitica staff and mods use pixel pets and mounts to motivate ourselves to complete our tasks, today we wanted to share pictures of the real-world pets that we adore. Come meet them on this month's Behind the Scenes blog post! by Lemoness and the Habitica Team ---- 2/8/2017 HABITICA BLOG: WIKI AND USE CASE SPOTLIGHTS Featured Wiki Article: Establishing Your Tasks This month's featured Wiki article is about Establishing your Tasks! We hope that it will help you as you create new Tasks and re-evaluate existing ones. Be sure to check it out, and let us know what you think by reaching out on Twitter, Tumblr, and Facebook. by beffymaroo and the Wiki Wizards Use Case Spotlight: Food and Cooking This month's Use Case Spotlight is about Food and Cooking! It features a number of great suggestions submitted by Habiticans in the Use Case Spotlights Guild. We hope it helps any of you who might be re-evaluating your nutritional habits and routines. Plus, we're collecting user submissions for the next spotlight! How do you use Habitica to live more eco-friendly? We’ll be featuring player-submitted examples in Use Case Spotlights on the Habitica Blog at the start of next month, so post your suggestions in the Use Case Spotlight Guild now. We look forward to learning more about how you use Habitica to improve your life and get things done! by Beffymaroo ---- 2/2/2017 CUPID HATCHING POTIONS, SUBSCRIPTIONS ON ANDROID, NEW BACKGROUNDS, AND NEW ARMOIRE ITEMS Cupid Hatching Potions There's a new pet breed in town! Between now and February 28th, you can buy Cupid Hatching Potions from the Market and use them to hatch any standard pet egg. (Magic Hatching Potions do not work on Quest Pet eggs.) Cupid Potion Pets aren't picky, so they'll happily eat any kind of food that you feed them! After they're gone, it will be at least a year before the Cupid Hatching Potions are available again, so be sure to get them now! by Willow the Witty and SabreCat Android Update: Subscriptions There's an exciting new update to our Android app. You can now subscribe to Habitica through the app! Subscribers help us keep the app running and updating, so as a thank-you, they get exclusive monthly items, the ability to buy gems with gold, and more! If you're already a subscriber, you can now use the app to open your monthly gift and buy gems with gold! Thank you for your support, it means a lot to us! We’ve also done some minor bug fixes. Be sure to download the update now for a better Habitica experience! If you like the improvements that we’ve been making to our app, please consider reviewing this new version. It really helps us out! by Viirus New Backgrounds and Armoire Items We’ve added three new backgrounds to the Background Shop! Now your avatar can climb to the Bell Tower, bask in the wealth of a Treasure Room and pose under the Wedding Arch. Plus, there’s new gold-purchasable equipment in the Enchanted Armoire, including the Queen of Hearts set. Better work hard on your real-life tasks to earn all the pieces! Enjoy :) by Casey, AnnDeLune, and CitrineSun ---- 2/1/2017 RESOLUTIONS CHALLENGE AND TAKE THIS CHALLENGES CONCLUDED; NEW TAKE THIS CHALLENGE Resolution Challenge Winners The winners of the Habitica New Years Resolutions Challenge have been selected! Congratulations to: thesuperalice, booksandchips, Meriah, hazey_sunshine, and Valendro! Thank you to everyone who shared your resolutions! We're excited to help you pursue your goals throughout 2017 and beyond! New Take This Challenge The next Take This Challenge has launched, Notice Me, Senpai!, with a focus on reaching out to others when you're struggling. Be sure to check it out to earn additional pieces of the Take This armor set! Take This is a nonprofit that seeks to inform the gamer community about mental health issues, to provide education about mental disorders and mental illness prevention, and to reduce the stigma of mental illness. Congratulations to the winners of the last Take This Challenge, "Multiplayer Co-op Exercise": grand prize winner IvokaOrange, and runners-up nerelleaustralis, Millificent, Soul Brig, wwwave, and Arawasa the Unseen! Plus, all participants in that Challenge have received a piece of the Take This item set if they didn't have all the pieces already. It is located in your Rewards column. Enjoy! by Doctor B, the Take This team, Lemoness, and SabreCat January 2017 1/31/2017 HABITICA BIRTHDAY PARTY AND LAST CHANCE FOR MANY SPECIAL ITEMS Habitica Birthday Bash January 31st is Habitica's 4th Birthday! Thank you so much for being a part of our community - it means a lot. Now come join us and the NPCs as we celebrate! Cake for Everybody! In honor of the festivities, everyone has been awarded an assortment of yummy cake to feed to your pets! Plus, for the next two days Alexander the Merchant is selling cake in his shop, and cake will sometimes drop when you complete your tasks. Cake works just like normal pet food, but if you want to know what type of pet likes each slice, the wiki has spoilers. Party Robes There are Party Robes available for free in the Rewards column! Don them with pride. Birthday Bash Achievement In honor of Habitica's birthday, everyone has been awarded the Habitica Birthday Bash achievement! This achievement stacks for each Birthday Bash you celebrate with us. Last Chance for Winter Wonderland Outfits, Wintry Hair Colors, and Snowballs Today is the final day of the Winter Wonderland Festival, so if you still have any remaining Winter Wonderland Items that you want to buy, you'd better do it now! The Seasonal Edition items and Hair Colors won't be back until next December, and if the Limited Edition items return they will have increased prices or changed art, so be sure to snag them today! Due to the fact that the Wintry Skins were released later than the rest of the Seasonal Customization items, we've decided to make a special one-time exception to their end date, so they will be available until February 3rd rather than January 31st. Last Chance for Time-Freezer Set Reminder: it's the final day to subscribe and receive the Timefreezer Set! Subscribing also lets you buy gems for gold. The longer your subscription, the more gems you get! Thanks so much for your support! You help keep Habitica running. by Lemoness Last Chance for Holly and Peppermint Hatching Potions Reminder: the 31st is the final day to buy Holly and Peppermint Hatching Potions! If they come back, it won't be until next year at the earliest, so don't delay! by Vampitch, Lemoness, and SabreCat 1/26/2017 BEFFYMAROO JOINS HABITICA STAFF; GUILD SPOTLIGHT ON HEALTH AND FITNESS New Staff Member: Beffymaroo! We're thrilled to announce that our long-time moderator and pixel artist Beffymaroo will be coming onboard as a staff member! She's been a major part of our community for a long time, and we couldn't be happier to welcome her aboard. Go congratulate her in the Tavern! by the Habitica Team Guild Spotlight: Health and Fitness There's a new Guild Spotlight on the blog that highlights the Guilds that can help you as you evaluate your Health and Fitness goals for 2017! Check it out now to find Habitica's best Health and Fitness communities. by Beffymaroo 1/24/2017 JANUARY SUBSCRIBER ITEMS REVEALED January Subscriber Items! The January Subscriber Items have been revealed: the Time-Freezer Item Set! You only have seven days to receive the item set when you subscribe. Subscribers also receive the ability to buy gems for gold -- the longer you subscribe, the more gems you can buy per month! There are other perks as well, such as longer access to uncompressed data. Best of all, subscriptions let us keep Habitica running. Thank you very much for your support -- it means a lot to us. by Lemoness 1/19/2017 CHALLENGES UPDATE FOR ANDROID AND FEATURED WIKI ARTICLE BLOG Android Update: Challenges! We've released a new Android update that contains Challenges! Now you can browse, join, and view Challenges on the app! Easily add user-created tasks to your list, then compete against other Habiticans to win gems and achievements. Plus, we've made some design improvements! Habit buttons now have the +/- on different sides to improve accessibility, and long pressing on the floating action button now creates a task that matches the task list you’re currently viewing. We've got some snazzy new icons, too! Be sure to download it now for a better Habitica experience. If you like the improvements that we’ve been making to our app, please consider reviewing this new version. It really helps us out! We hope you enjoy the update. by Viirus Blog Post: Starting Over Options This month's featured Wiki article is about Starting Over Options! We hope that it will help you as you make a fresh start on the New Year. Be sure to check it out, and let us know what you think by reaching out on Twitter, Tumblr, and Facebook. by Beffymaroo and the Wiki Wizards 1/17/2017 WINTER WONDERLAND: GOLD-PURCHASABLE QUEST LINE AND WINTERY SKINS Gold-Purchasable Quest Line: Stoïkalm Calamity! There's a new set of gold-purchasable quests available in the Quest Shop: the Stoïkalm Calamity Quest-Line! The frozen north is experiencing a rash of thefts and monster outbreaks. Can you help Lady Glaciate and the Mammoth Riders vanquish their foes and recover their valuables? If so, you'll earn the exclusive Mammoth Rider Armor Set. As time goes on, we'll be adding more gold-purchasable quests. The Stoïkalm Calamity is not a limited-edition quest line, so you have plenty of time to save up! Written by Lemoness Art by Beffymaroo and Kiwibot Wintery Skins Available! There's a new set of Seasonal Edition Skins available in the Avatar Customization page! You can complete your wintry avatar look with Aurora, Dapper, Festive, Holly, Polar, Sugar, or Winter Star Skins. Due to the fact that these skins released later than the rest of the Seasonal Customization items, we've decided to make a special one-time exception to their end date, so they will be available until February 3rd, rather than the festival end date of January 31st! Get these new skins while you can, or they won't be available until next year. By tricksy.fox ---- 1/12/2017 CONTRIBUTOR SPOTLIGHT: MEGAN! Habitica Blog: Contributor Spotlight on Megan We've posted a new Contributor Spotlight on the blog! Check out our latest interview with Megan, a moderator and pixel artist, to learn more about she uses Habitica. by Megan, Beffymaroo, and Lemoness 1/10/2017 NEW PET QUEST: TRICERATOPS! Triceratops Pet Quest! An enchanted Triceratops is causing the Stoïkalm Volcanoes to erupt! Get the latest pet quest, the Trampling Triceratops, and earn some tricky Triceratops pets by completing your real-life tasks. Art by McCoyly, plumilla, *~Seraphina~*, PainterProphet, and beffymaroo Written by Lillith of Alfheim ---- 1/5/2017 NEW YEAR'S RESOLUTION CHALLENGE, LAST CHANCE FOR GIFT-1-GET-1 SUBSCRIPTIONS, AND USE CASE SPOTLIGHT Habitica New Year's Resolution Challenge! We've launched a new official Challenge giving five people the chance to win 15 gems each! All you have to do is post about your #HabiticaResolutions in this coming year. Head here to check out the full rules and sign up! Need some inspiration for your post? Check out the Habitica team's resolutions on our blog! by Lemoness and the Habitica team Final Chance for Free Subscription Promotion! Don't forget that January 6th is your last day to get a free subscription when you gift a subscription to your friend! If you want to take advantage of that deal, you should definitely do it now. Subscribers get to buy gems with gold, so if you have your eye on some fun hatching potions, backgrounds, or quests, this is a great opportunity. They also get increased access to data, and a special equipment set every month! Best of all, they help Habitica stay afloat. Enjoy! by Lemoness Use Case Spotlight: Health and Fitness! This month's Use Case Spotlight is about Health and Fitness! It features a number of great suggestions submitted by Habiticans in the Use Case Spotlights Guild. We hope it helps any of you who might be setting new Health and Fitness goals for the New Year. You can also pop into the guild to view all the ideas submitted! Be sure to check it out, and let us know what you think by reaching out on Twitter, Tumblr, and Facebook. Plus, we're collecting user submissions for the next spotlight! How do you use Habitica to manage food and cooking? We’ll be featuring player-submitted examples in Use Case Spotlights on the Habitica Blog at the start of next month, so post your suggestions in the Use Case Spotlight Guild now. We look forward to learning more about how you use Habitica to improve your life and get things done! by Beffymaroo and the Use Case Spotlight Guild ---- 1/3/2017 JANUARY BACKGROUNDS AND ARMOIRE ITEMS, WINTERY HAIR COLORS, AND NEW TAKE THIS CHALLENGE January Backgrounds and Armoire Items! We’ve added three new backgrounds to the Background Shop! Now your avatar can explore the Stoïkalm Volcanoes, glide on a Sparkling Snowflake, and brave a fierce Blizzard. Plus, there’s new gold-purchasable equipment in the Enchanted Armoire, including the Ram Barbarian Set. Better work hard on your real-life tasks to earn all the pieces! Enjoy :) by KusSv, Jasmine Osler, zacharyatacksherwood, Kiwibot, chumbucket, and Lemoness Wintery Hair Colors The Seasonal Edition Wintery Hair Colors are now available for purchase from the avatar customizations page! Now you can dye your avatar's hair Snowy, Peppermint, Holly Green, Aurora, Winter Star, or Festive. Enjoy! by Lemoness New Take This Challenge! The next Take This Challenge has launched, Multi-Player Co-op Exercise, with a focus on exercising with a friend. Be sure to check it out to earn additional pieces of the Take This armor set! Take This is a nonprofit that seeks to inform the gamer community about mental health issues, to provide education about mental disorders and mental illness prevention, and to reduce the stigma of mental illness. Congratulations to the winners of the last Take This Challenge, "Hero's Triumph": grand prize winner AngelaY, and runners-up KamiFlame, InkyWitch, mistressofrevels, Spesilva, and Deomew! Plus, all participants in that Challenge have received a piece of the Take This Armor Set. It is located in your Rewards column. Enjoy! by Doctor B, the Take This team, Lemoness, and SabreCat Category:News